How do you want to play?
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: Peeta Mellark confesses his love for Katniss Everdeen to everyone and what does she do? Attack him... with love? How will this change things in the arena? Will they both make it out alive? Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**A/N: Ok, so I have read all the books and seen the movie, but this kind of continues on from the scene in the movie when Katniss shoves Peeta against a wall mad that he made her look 'weak'.**

**I didn't follow the book because he gets his hands cut and that wouldn't work out for this... haha**

**But anyway, my fiancé gave me the idea for this during the movie when he was like 'that was hot' when Jennifer pushed Josh up against the wall mad... so this is what came from that. Haha**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

_Manners._

Why wasn't Peeta reprimanded about his manners?

Or lack thereof.

I send a final fierce glare at Haymitch feeling anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach threatening make it way up my throat and form a string of uncouth words.

Which would definitely get me a lecture about _manners_.

As I turn away from everyone and stalk up the stairs which Peeta just departed I let my mind wonder what is it with Effie and manners.

Surely she doesn't think it's good manners to send twenty four _kids_ into an arena and watch as they fight to their certain death.

Watching as they brutally murder each other and become savage beasts at the hand of the Capitol.

_Primrose Everdeen._

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly warding off the memory of my sweet, _innocent_ twelve year old sisters name being read out for every citizen on Panem to hear.

I let a single tear slip down my face at the memory of her face when she heard her death sentence.

I open my eyes, blazing with fire and feel anger coarse through my veins as I remember Peeta and his stunt.

I narrow my eyes, pick up my pace and imagine curling my fingers around Peeta's neck for making me look weak.

_Desirable?_

Oh please.

* * *

I spare a quick glance around before pushing Peeta's door open with force and feel the amusement of seeing him jump in shock.

But I don't let the amusement show. I'm just the girl on fire.

"Katniss?" He barely has time for my name to fall from his soft lips before I have him pinned against the wall again.

"What are you doing?" He asks, struggling beneath my tight hold.

I shove my arm tighter against his windpipe and he takes a sharp intake of breath before standing still looking into my eyes with an emotion I can't quite decipher.

My thoughts are consumed with the emotion being displayed in his beautiful eyes that my long tirade of curses can't make their way past my red lips.

The room is silent and still and the only sounds are our laboured breathing and the beat of our hearts.

"Katnis-" he tries again and I force him harder into the wall once more.

"Don't." I hiss out, but still the curses don't come out of my mouth.

My eyes frantically search his for the truth, for his feelings and more importantly for that emotion swimming in his beautiful orbs.

_Love_.

I shake my head slightly, ridding my ludicrous thought immediately. He mentioned a crush, not love.

And besides, it was all a hoax. Just a part in the game that I wasn't let in on.

The fire is back in my eyes in less than a second, and I open my mouth to let all my thoughts and anger out on Peeta.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him in a deadly voice, and I can feel the motion as he swallows a mouthful of spit nervously.

"I- I didn't know how. I tried, I really tried. So many times Katniss, but I... you have no idea what affect you have on people. I just couldn't. And it killed me every day you didn't know, every day I died a little bit more because you didn't know." His tone is begging with me, pleading me to believe his kind words.

My mouth drops open in shock, fire gone from my eyes but still blazing in my heart. I can't afford to let my heart open.

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me about your plan... to pretend to like me." I blink at him slowly, my hold on him considerably less. I hadn't noticed, but it wouldn't take much for him to fend me off. But he doesn't.

"It's not a plan. I meant every word, I just wanted, no _needed_ you to know how I felt about you." He tells me softly, his eyes shining with love.

"Publicly?" I ask bitterly.

"I thought it would help with sponsors. Haymitch is right, as much as it isn't for the tributes, for the audience of the Capitol it's a game. All they want is a good show. I gave them that; in return I hope to god we get enough parachutes to help you stay alive." He tells me, I search his eyes wanting to find his lies but all I can see is truth, honestly and love.

"You meant it? What you said? You honestly have a crush on me?" I feel tears threatening to spill over and I blink rapidly to eliminate that possibility.

"I have more than a crush on you Katniss. I love you. I have since the first moment I saw you."

_Love_.

Once again, I search for a flaw in his words, his tone and his eyes but come up empty.

He's telling the truth.

All of a sudden my mind is clouded with the memory of a young Peeta showing me such an unbelievable kindness.

Keeping me alive.

The day he gave me the bread was the day I had the strength to push on for my family and for myself.

And I suppose... for Peeta.

It's in this moment that I feel the fire leave my heart, and the walls surrounding it start to crumble.

I realise that I have always loved the boy with the bread. Ever since that day, the first day I really took notice of him.

Since that moment, I have been subconsciously taking notice of him too.

Feeling a jealous twinge when a girl gushes about how handsome he looks, or when a giggling girl vies for his attention.

The proud swelling in my chest when he placed second in wrestling. The smile always fighting its way to my face at his jokes and humorous nature.

I stand in front of the man I love, shell shocked at my recent discovery.

I am in love with Peeta Mellark.

I always have been, always will be.

I feel a stab at my heart as I realise the time I've wasted burying my feelings from view, from everyone and myself.

I was afraid of what would come of our relationship. I'd have fall harder and deeper in love with him every day and all the walls built around my heart since my father's death and my mother's demise would be nonexistent.

I'd be ecstatic the day he proposed, a radiant bride on our wedding day.

I feel a large smile spring to my face at that thought, before it vanishes in an instant.

I see an internal battle within Peeta deciding what to do at this moment.

Yes, I see why I buried these feelings. A relationship leads to marriage.

And marriage undeniably leads to children.

Something I will never have under the reign of the Capitols power.

I let my arms fall from Peeta trying to make sense of every thought and emotion.

I move my hands up to cup Peeta's cheeks looking into his shocked eyes before pressing my lips against his firmly.

A shocked gasps falls from his warm lips before he starts kissing back, his hands finding my waist.

I feel butterflies form in my stomach, and my heart swells. I smile into the kiss, loving the feeling of Peeta's lips against mine and the feeling in my chest.

Peeta's hands snake around my waist drawing me into his chest, our bodies flush against each other's and I let out a sigh of contentment.

I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck, pulling him closer to me as his tongue glides along my closed lips.

I hesitate slightly before parting my lips slightly and gasp as I feel his tongue guide my lips apart.

I feel my palms sweat slightly in nerves.

This is my first kiss, and it could not be more perfect.

I blush as an involuntary moans slips through my lips and into Peeta's mouth, he chuckle in response upon feeling my blush heat my cheeks.

I move to pull away humiliated and unsatisfied when Peeta's strong, but gentle hand grabs the back of my neck and pulls me back, our tongues immediately meeting again.

I feel his hand move from my neck, as he runs it softly over my covered breast and down to rest of my hip. All of a sudden Peeta spins us around and throws me into the wall causing a loud, surprised gasp to fall from my lips.

Unprepared for such a move I blink at Peeta's smirking face before his lips are on mine again, his tongue fighting for dominance.

I moan as his hands roam freely over my body, feeling my breasts through the soft fabric of my dress. I can feel the need building in me and the want I feel is so new to me, it scares and excites me all at the same time.

Peeta pulls away gently, a small smile on his face as I try to fight back the lust building within me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for Katniss. How you just made me the happiest man alive." He tells me, and I feel momentarily stunned.

There he goes again using his brilliant words to stun and move people.

"Probably as long as I've been pretending I haven't wanted to do it..." He looks shocked at my words so I bite my bottom lip in deep thought before smirking at him.

"Oh, and I know of a few ways you could be even _happier_." I purr at him trying my best to sound seductive.

Complete fail I'm sure. Haymitch says I've got the as much charm as a dead slug.

I'm not humble, cocky, witty, funny, sexy or mysterious. But I pray to god I can pull off seductive right now because I am almost writhing with need.

For a moment I stare at Peeta's face full of disbelief and I worry I went too far. I'm about to open my mouth and try to backtrack when his lips are slamming against mine once more with more passion than ever.

Our kiss is fierce and full of zeal as my hands start to undo Peetas shirt buttons hastily, wanting to run my fingers over his muscled chest.

Peeta pulls away breathlessly, his hands catching mine stopping my actions immediately.

"What's wrong?" I ask breathlessly, worried I've gone too far.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks his tone unsure and confused.

"Positive. I love you Peeta." My confession stuns him into silence, his hands releasing mine immediately.

"What?" He asks, shaking his head as if to clear his ears.

"I love you." I smile at him, my eyes portraying my honesty.

"But..." His eyes search my smiling face, trying to find answers to his unasked questions.

"I've been in love with you since the day you gave me the bread. I didn't realise it until tonight because in all honestly, the thought scares the hell out of me. But we're here, and I can't keep pretending that I don't love you. I can't keep my feelings squashed in fear because of what might happen in the future. The future is uncertain and you never know what's going to happen. I love you Peeta Mellark and I wish I'd realised it sooner." His face lights up with a handsome smile at my confession before his lips press against mine in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you too Katniss Everdeen." He whispers back against my lips, with no traces of doubt laced in his tone.

Peeta's delicate hands reach up and attempt to free my hair from its extravagant bun; he manages to free most of my hair before giving up. I sigh in relief as it's not longer tied up and feel it fall down and caress by bare shoulders.

"Make love to me Peeta." I whisper in return and feel his steady hands move my left arm up slightly so he can slowly pull down the zipper at my side.

I feel butterflies form in my stomach, nervous of what tonight will bring.

When the zipper is all the way down Peeta presses a small kiss to my lips and then another below my left ear causing a giggle to escape my lips.

I let the dress fall to the ground and survey the look of love and adoration on Peeta's handsome face. I feel a blush crawl up my neck and taint my cheeks as his eyes widen and mouth opens at seeing me standing there in nothing but my undergarments.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." He whispers out in awe, his eyes not leaving my body. I feel my blush deepen and a large smile appears on my flushed face.

"Thank you." I whisper out modestly.

"You're absolutely perfect." His eyes find mine, and a smile makes its way to his face to return mine.

I reach forward with shaky hands and slowly finish unbuttoning his shirt before meeting his eyes again and letting the shirt fall from his taut shoulders and onto the plush carpet.

I run my hands over his smooth chest, feeling the muscles and smile to myself as a moan slips through his lips from my touch.

When my hands reach his waist, I avert my eyes away from his and start to undo his belt my blush threatening to return to my smooth face. After I unzip the pants and let them fall to the ground, my face heats up and I can't move my eyes from his cock straining against his boxers.

Peeta's fingers reach out and delicately caress my chin before guiding my eyes up to meet his worried ones, clouding over with lust.

"Katniss, we don't have to do this. We can stop now if you want. I'd be perfectly content with just holding you in my arms tonight knowing you're safe." I shake my head, willing my red face to return to normal.

"No, I want this. Really, I do Peeta. I'm just nervous..." I trail off embarrassed at my lack of experience.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. We'll figure it out together." He tells me with a charming smile and a reassuring tone.

"What? You can't be a..." I trail off, not being able to say the word.

_Virgin_.

"Why not? I've been in love with you since the day I saw you. I could never share this moment with anyone else... and I'm pretty sure I'd remember if we had done this before. I remember everything about you." I let out a loud giggle at his words, feeling all the pressure and tension leaving my body.

"it's just you and me." He whispers out while drawing me into his arms.

"Just you and me." I whisper back as his lips claim mine.

Our tongues dance together as he guides us back to his bed. When his legs hit the bed, his sits down slowly and I move to straddle him gasping as I feel his hard cock against my underwear clad entrance.

I feel myself dripping wet with need as his hands reach behind me to unclip my bra and slide it off my smooth skin slowly.

He pulls away from me, his eyes taking in my exposed, perky breasts before moving forward and catching one in his warm mouth as his hand moves to massage my other.

A loud groan comes from my lips, as his teeth graze my hard nipple. I ran my hands through his blonde hair before digging my nails into the back of his neck.

Peeta starts to trail kissed along my chest and up my neck before claiming my lips again, and gently rolling us over and moving me along the bed so my head is resting on the soft pillows my hair spilling out beneath me.

His kiss is long, sweet and reassuring as my hands reach down to tug softly on his boxers. Peeta helps me remove them before tossing them carelessly onto the floor beside the bed.

I can't help but gulp when I see his exposed cock and feel the throbbing increase between my legs. I try squeezing my thighs together to lessen the strange and new sensation only to realise I'm squeezing Peeta's waist between my legs.

He chuckles softly at me, and I feel another blush grace my already rosy cheeks as I start to worry about the size of his cock that will soon be inside me.

I moan at the thought and move my eyes to meet Peeta's, our lust filled eyes reflect in each others before Peeta's hand moves down to my underwear, and his fingers gently stroke my entrance through the thin material.

I throw my head back into the pillows at his touch, and dig my nails into his shoulders trying to resist squeezing my thighs together once more.

Peeta slowly and gently hooks his fingers into my panties before pulling them down my thighs, past my shaking knees, down my legs and over my feet.

He places a chaste kiss on my soft, slightly swollen lips before pulling back to watch my face as he gently pushes one finger into my opening.

I moan out his name, as I squeeze my eyes shut in pleasure writing from his touch.

He gently pushes another finger inside, and I gasp at the sensation as he continues to thrust them in and out, causing my wetness to grow and my want in further need of satisfaction.

Peeta carefully continues his ministrations, watching the bliss on my face before I feel my walls start to tighten and only a few moments later I call out Peeta's name as I cum.

I feel Peeta slip down to lick up my cum and I gasp as I feel his warm tongue trail along my entrance.

Peeta comes back up to place a gentle, lingering kiss on my lips letting me taste myself.

He pulls away to stare into my eyes, before moving his cock to my entrance and searching my eyes for any signs of uncertainty.

He doesn't find any, so he slowly pushes into me and I moan at the feeling of his cock entering me. I feel the tightness as he continues to push into me and feel the discomfort as he tries to kiss away the pain.

A few moments later we're both laying there still, giving me a chance to adjust to the feeling. I rock my hips slightly letting him know I'm ready again and he gently starts to thrust into me, ensuring my needs are meet before his own.

Our kisses are sweet and full of love and admiration as he continues to thrust into me. I encourage him to speed up as the pleasure increases and soon enough we're both moaning and whispering each other's name.

I feel my walls tightening again and after a few more thrusts we both cum together, Peeta inside of me.

"I love you." He whispers to me quietly, kissing my lips sweetly.

"I love you too." I mumble against his lips before he gently pulls out of me and rolls onto the bed next to me.

I immediately snuggle into his side and his fingers play with my curls, the action soothing me and coaxing me into a deep, happy sleep.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also I haven't decided whether to leave it here or not... maybe continue on and have a chapter for the morning after with a few jokes from Haymitch? Or continue on into the Arena and change things up.**

**Let me know what you think...**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So I noticed quite a lot of people either put this story on alert or put it as a favourite. So if you could just leave a quick review letting me know what you thought/ want to see happen. It would be appreciated, thank you :)**

**Also thank you so much to those who reviewed. I loved reading them :)**

**I think I'm going to attempt to continue on into the arena... but review to let me know if you want to see that happen.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I wake to the feel of Peeta's fingers curling the ends of my hair in a soothing manner, and I feel a sleepy smile creep onto my face at the gesture.

I concentrate on keeping my breathing even for a few more moments giving the facade that I'm still sleeping, trying to soak up the feel of Peeta's warm, strong arms embracing me.

He reaches his left hand down to brush some hair away from my forehead, before trailing his fingertips down my cheek, caressing my skin with a feather like touch.

I let out a sigh of happiness, and immediately curse myself for giving up my facade.

My eyes slowly flutter open, trying to prepare myself for the harsh lights they will face. I tilt my head up, muttering a groggy 'good morning' to Peeta; he returns it with a soft smile before placing a delicate kiss on my pink lips.

"You're so beautiful in the morning." He whispers to me as he stares into my eyes.

I divert my eyes and feel a blush creepy onto my cheeks; I bite my bottom lip before looking back up into his eyes.

"Just in the mornings?" I ask with a teasing tone lacing my sweet voice.

"There isn't a single moment when you aren't absolutely breathtaking." I feel my face burn at his words, shocked by his sincerity.

My mouth is shocked into silence, and therefore instead of forcing my mouth open to say something ridiculous and silly in comparison to his smooth words, I opt to keep my mouth firmly shut and reach up to place a loving kiss on his lips instead.

I pull away, staring into his beautiful eyes before resting my head on his chest listening to his familiar heartbeat and letting the sound sooth me.

_While it still can_.

I shut my eyes tight willing myself to lock away that thought, and throw away the key.

As if Peeta could sense my discomfort and know the cause he presses a gentle kiss to my nose, I scrunch it up and let a giggle fall through my lips in response.

"We should probably get up soon; we don't have much time before..." Peeta comes to an abrupt stop leaving his sentence unfinished as his fingers run up and down my arm in a soothing motion.

I bury my face into Peeta's chest, willing for time to just freeze and let me live in this perfect moment forever.

A few minutes pass our positions not changing, as we soak up as much time together as possible. We cherish every second of this morning that we possibly can, listening to the each others steady breathing and taking comfort in that beautiful sound.

_Because who knows when we will take our last breath._

I unbury my face from the safe haven that is his chest, and start to roll onto my back wincing slightly at the sensation between my thighs.

"Are you ok?" Peeta's voice shows his concern and I send him a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine." I tell him while moving my legs around slightly and trying to determine the extent of the pain and discomfort.

I look up to see Peeta's gaze fixed on me, trying to determine my level of pain judging by my facial expressions.

"You could just ask you know." I tell him with a hint of a smirk.

"I could, but we both know you'd lie." He fires back with a smirk of his own littering his handsome face.

I lean up and press an urgent kiss to his lips, smiling against his lips as he returns it.

_God, I can't get enough of this._

I reach my hand up and run it through his messy hair as his tongue brushes against my closed lips. I part my lips welcoming his tongue in my warm mouth with a small moan of pleasure.

I swing my right leg over his waist with a small wince before bringing my body up so I'm straddling him. His hands immediately caress my bare hips, his thumb rubbing them softly before trailing up my sides lightly sending goose bumps tingling across my smooth skin.

His hands gently caress my boobs as our tongues continue to fight for dominance, I grind against his hard cock smiling against his lips as he lets out a throaty groan.

In less than a second he flips us over pinning my hands above my head with his right hand, smirking down at me in lust.

My eyes flutter close as his face starts inching closer to me, I start to anticipate the feel of his soft lips on mine again when I feel them press light kisses on each one of my eye lids and then placing a gentle kiss on my nose and then attaching his lips to mine.

The kiss is tender and full of love and desperation; I open my mouth immediately upon feeling his tongue pressing against my lips begging for entrance.

Our tongues meet in passion and I moan into the kiss putting everything I have into it, attempting to portray every emotion possible into that one kiss.

_I love you._

_Don't leave me._

_I need you._

_I can't survive without you._

_My life isn't worth surviving without you._

In return I can feel every thought and emotion Peeta is experiencing, I crave his touch and his body. I need him to be inside me again.

Peeta's kisses become urgent; I move my arms around, freeing them from his possessive hold before tangling them in his golden hair and massaging his scalp gently, smiling against his lips as a moan slips through.

He breaks his lips free of my hold before moving them down my neck, trailing kisses as he goes. I moan as he nibbles on my ear, feeling my skin tingle and burn at the sensation of his warm breath against my neck.

"God I love you." He breaths against my neck and my breathing becomes ragged.

"I love you too Peeta." I whisper in return feeling my hunger for him take over my body.

Peeta pushes into me while placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I wince as I feel him enter my still tender entrance, but flex my muscles when I feel the pain subside and the pleasure take over.

I throw my head back into the pillows as he starts to thrust in and out of me, his lips trailing hot kisses down my raw neck. He quickens his pace as he starts to nibble on my neck, before soothing the bites with his tongue.

I groan as I feel yet another hickey start to form on my neck, and tangle my hands in his hair my legs wrapping around his waist and encouraging him to move deeper.

"Harder." I moan into his ear and am instantly rewarded as his cock slams against my walls with more force and need.

"Oh god." I moan out in between my loud panting as I feel my walls start to tighten.

Peeta moves his lips back to mine, our tongues meeting and beginning to tangle with each other's when we both cum together moaning into each other's mouths.

We lay their motionless for a few moments just basking in the feel of each other's naked body pressed against the others. I close my eyes trying to memorise this moment and lock it away in my mind for safe keeping, so I can access whenever I want to.

I can feel Peeta's hot breath blowing against my face and I realise I never want this moment to end, I never want to lose the feelings Peeta provokes from me.

I realise that I will do whatever it takes to get Peeta out alive. Even if it means sacrificing myself.

I open my eyes and stare into his blue eyes and know he's thinking the same thing.

He leans down and presses his lips against mine again; I close my eyes enjoying this soft, tender kiss with the man I love.

"I love you more than life itself Katniss. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you." He whispers against my lips before planting another soft kiss on my lips and pulling away to stare into my saddened eyes.

"I love you more than my own life Peeta. I'm not going to let that happen." My tone has reeks of conviction and determination that all Peeta can do is lean down and press his lips against mine ungently hoping to rid my mind of those disheartening thoughts.

* * *

"Mornin' love birds." Haymitch smirks at the two of use as we enter the room with our hands entwined.

"Morning." I mumble back, my cheeks flushing as Peeta chuckles.

"I see you two finally _came_." He throws us a wink and I feel my mouth drop open at his suggestive tone.

"You two have a good night?" Haymitch raises his eye brows in question and we take a seat at the table.

"Oh it was lovely thank you." I bite out with a scowl.

"Is she like this in the sack?" Haymitch directs the question to Peeta and Effie gasps in horror, glaring at Haymitch. I reach up and try to use my shirt to over my love bites to no avail as Haymitch spots them with a smirk.

"Do _not_ discuss this at the table!" She squeals out in her capitol accent, her hands reaching up to fix her already perfect hair.

"So I see you changed your mind Katniss?" He asks, clearly ignoring Effie's orders, eyeing the hickeys scattered across my neck.

I don't answer as I shovel some eggs into my mouth, my eyes not leaving my plate.

"Oh come on guys. You're just going to leave me hanging here? Where did last night come from?" No one says a word as Effie excuses herself sending a final glare at Haymitch.

"Come on sweetheart, you were yelling at him last night and then you two did the deed. Why? Was that your form of _punishment_?" He snickers to himself while I glare at him, willing for him to shut up.

"Because it sure was _loud_. And sounded rough... I hope you didn't break anything expensive in there." I roll my eyes, my eyes not daring to seek out Peeta's.

"Peeta, man. You can tell me. What was she like? Judging by her screams of ecstasy I know _you_ were good. No great, her screams told me it was great." Haymitch laughs uncontrollably grabbing his flask and taking a swig.

"Are you satisfied?" I ask my eyes sending him hate, my hand gripping my knife in warning.

I'm sure I can see the memory from the train flash through his mind as he eyes the knife in my hand.

This just sends him reeling into more laughter.

"No. But I'm not the one who had wild, passionate sex last night. I believe I should be asking _you_. Are you satisfied? Because it sure sounded like it this morning." Haymitch lets out another hearty laugh before getting up and excusing himself while still laughing uncontrollably.

The room is silent until we hear a door slam shut, a door I assume to be the bathroom door.

All of a sudden Peeta bursts into laughter and my head whips around to stare in shock.

"I'm s-sorry." He says between his bouts of laughter, trying to calm himself.

I shake my head in disgust before focusing on my food again.

Once Peeta calmed down he slides onto his knees on the floor, his hands reaching for my waist and turning me to face him.

I finally give in and look into his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry I laughed Katniss. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was disrespecting what we shared last night."

How does Peeta always know what I'm thinking and know the right words to calm and control me in a heartbeat?

"I love you. So much Katniss, do you forgive me?" His thumb gently strokes my cheek as I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumble with a giggle before leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." I mumble against his lips before pushing my tongue into his mouth.

"Oh and you're at it again. Check out your stamina." I pull away with a roll of the eyes as Haymitch retakes his seat at the table, smirking at the two of us.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I tell Haymitch with a scowl.

"Are you planning on performing oral sex at the breakfast table Peeta? Or would you like to get off your knees and join us?" Peeta chuckles at Haymitch while getting up to retake his seat as I feel a soft blush cover my cheeks wishing I could feel Peeta's tongue inside me.

I try to cover the small groan that slips through my lips at the thought by taking a sip of orange juice, ignoring their knowing looks.

"Ok, on a more serious note." I snort at Haymitch, waiting to hear his next words.

"Remember what I said about the Cornucopia. As soon as the games begin run as fast as you can away from it. Katniss, there will be a bow there. _Don't_ go for it. That's just going to get you _both_ killed." He pauses for a moment, his eyes conveying how serious he is.

"That is assuming you two will be sticking together now of course..." He raises his eye brow in question, looking between Peeta and I.

"Of course." We both reply immediately, our hands reaching for the others and entwining them.

"Good, then get the hell out of there. And find water. Got it?" He asks and we both nod.

"Got it." We mutter out quietly.

"Any last advice?" Peeta asks his eyes boring into Haymitch.

"Stay alive."

Two simple words.

That's it.

We both nod silently, no one moving.

"I'm glad you two are going to be together through this. Peeta, you're a good man. I know you'll take care of her. You always have, so... keep it up." He says, before throwing in a wink and we all collapse into laughter.

Only Haymitch can make something so serious and life threatening sound dirty.

When we all calm down Haymitch looks at his watch.

"It's time."

And just like that, those two words suck the still lingering humour and fun out of the room, replacing it with fear and dread.

"I'll leave you two alone to say whatever you need to." Haymitch stands and hastily exits the room.

I start to feel my eyes water and curse myself when a tear spills over and runs down my cheek.

"It's not goodbye you know Katniss." He tells me softly as he wipes the tear away.

"Not yet." I whisper out, broken.

He stands up and pulls me with him.

"Don't think like that. I'll see you in there ok. We'll get through this. Together." Even as he says it, I know he doesn't believe it and it's killing him. So I do the only thing I can to help his pain.

"Ok." I whisper out before placing my lips against his in need, showing all my love for him in that one kiss.

Our tongues massage each other's, fighting together as my hands run through his hair and his arms encircle my waist pulling me closer.

"I love you." I whisper breathlessly as we pull away.

"I love you too." He whispers back, stroking my cheek gently before tucking some hair behind my ear.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... and like I said please review!**

**Also I feel like I ruined it with that last bit... I was just too tired to think properly. So yea... and my fiancé wasn't around. I know he'd be good at the sex jokes. He makes enough of them... anyway haha **

**I'll probably think of plenty after I post it... and then blame my lapse of memory on baby brain haha**

**I know the whole thing was sloppy but please leave a review anyway?**

**Replies to review:**

**GilmoreGirls945 – Whatever... it wasn't 'kick ass' haha but thanks.**

**micmic022**** – thanks, I think I'm going to try**

**rosalindlikespll**** – Love you gorgeous :)**

**Fanpire101 – Yea, I was sitting there during the movie and I knew it was coming. Jase said she looked hot and I just laughed haha But it inspired me to write this so... haha  
**

**HelloLovelyChick**** – I probably will continue into the arena... so we'll see how it goes haha**

**Prettylittlefan – When I saw your review I got excited ;) haha I'm so pleased you love THG haha  
**

**marianasgirl**** – you read my mind... ;) I couldn't have done this chapter without morning after sex... haha**

**motherbirdnerd**** – Was this one steamy enough for you too? Haha**

**Anime Princess – I think both might be a good idea ;) Thanks for the review!  
**

**Indigold10 – I wish it happened in the first book too... haha thanks!  
**

**YourBiggestFan5296 – AHHHH YOU REVIEWED! Sorry spaz attack over ;) haha Sorry, couldn't resist mocking you. But if it helps I did it with love ;) haha**

**Really? Well last chap was all I could think about when I saw that part in the movie so I had to write it haha  
**

**PLLover1 – I'm sorry my updates have been so scarce! I don't think you're the only one missing them haha And yea yea... I thanked Jase for you and never heard the end of it haha  
**

**mellyone**** – thank you!**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney**** – your mind never rests haha**

**Ok... so I got carried away with replying to the reviews... I'm turning into my fiancé. Haha**


End file.
